Zoids:Avalanche's Assult
by KitsuneMitsurugi
Summary: Magaron's boyfriend died not to long ago..and as hes being resurrected,the OLDER boyfriends of Magaron's have decided to try another wrack at it!Its December 23rd and on New Year night..its Magaron's turn to choose her life partner...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:I own Brandon,Magaron,Derek,and Benny  
  
"ROWR!"Was herd through the slientness of the darkness in the night as I sat on the grass near the lake.I felt as my eyes shone from the reflection of the moon off the water.It had been only two and a half years since Benny's death..but...I then relized..just HOW much longer could I live on without him?I closed my eyes and saw the flashback of his death..it seemed like everytime I closed my eyes..there the flashback was."Benny!"I cried inside my flashback.His light brown eyes turned to me and he smiled..he then put down the sword he was useing to hold up some blasts from the second in commander of Avalar,Alexx Dahl.As the blast shot Benny backwards,I sceam"Benny!NO!"I jump off the cliff and over to him.There I bring him closer to me and shake him gentlely"Benny.."I whisper.As he slowly came through,his eyes looked up at me and he whispered weakly"Maegan..y-you didn't come for me."I then smiled with tears flowing down my cheeks"I promised not to..remember?"He noded slowly and touched my hand."Please..d-don't cry."He then closed his eyes and breathed one last time and I placed my head on his forehead and whispered"Benny Lugo...I was always with you.."I then reopened my eyes and gazed back out torwards the lake.(The flashback is now over)I sigh and sense someone behinde me and say"Hello Sir Brandon.."He sat down beside me."Still thinking about General Lugo?"I noded slowly and he snickered low.I glared at him and hollered:"Hey!Kanako and himself said themselves that Benny had one last gift for me!"Brandon smiled and noded"Yeah..I know."My eyes then filled up with tears."Magaron..don't."I fell into Brandon's arms and sobed:"Brandon!I CANNOT live without Benny!I love him that much!"Brandon slowly placed his hand on my back and sighed"Our love was never like that.."He said,sounding a little jelous.I let out a little snicker and brought myself up."We were SO young back then,we had no clue what love meant Sir..."His smile calmed me down a bit and I stood up."Are you alright now Lietendent?"I noded and Brandon walked into Avalanche HQ.I felt a breeze cricle around my waist and swore it was Benny holding me from me behinde.I closed my eyes and smiled as I looked up torwards the moon."Leonardo..please return quickly.I can't live much longer without you.."I turned and walked up the hill and stood in the doorway of Avalanche HQ.I took one last look at the moon and walked inside."Magaron!"A young girl cried as she jumped behinde me"H-Hey!Whats wrong Captain Brandt?""She had black hair and was mixed and she peeked her head out from behinde me as a skinny boy with brown hair came running up torwards us."Sandy.."I growled"I'm not in the mood to hurt you tonight...leave Paris alone."The boy's name was Sandy and the girl's name was Paris.Sandy stopped in front of me,looking like he was ready for ANY fight!Paris was laughing low,but then stopped when she herd the "no-care-ness"in my voice.Only once had she herd that in my voice at our school!Sandy stoped acting like a fool and told me"Master Derek was looking for you..he wanted you to tell him a little bit more about General Lugo I guess.."Paris darted right and Sandy ran after her,I then cried out"Smith!Leave her alone!"I sighed and walked up torwards Master Derek's office.As I walked up his stairway,I thought:"Is Benny REALLY what Derek wants?"I knocked lightly on Master Derek's door and the door slowly creeked open."Um..Master Derek?Its me..Lietendent Winters."I steped inside and near his desk.I bowed and awaited for Derek to reaasure me to"be at ease""Yes yes..I know perfectly well who you are Magaron."His voice told me completely that I could be at ease.I staighted up and watched the back of Derek's chair.'About Leonardo.."THAT voice startled me..besides..no one called him Leonardo except me..Benny wasn't even a full member of Avalanche..not until next Thursday anyway."What,excatly,would you like me to talk about General Lugo,Master Derek?"Derek was slient...suddenly,he replied"How about..the relationship between the General and you,Lietendent.."My eyes grew wide"Great,...Master Derek is going to kill me!"I thought"Lietendent?"Master Derek asked.I re focused my eyes to the sight of Derek and noded."Anything,inpaciuler about it Master Derek?"His eyes narrowed as I could see them in the darkness"Magaron.."His voice sounded serious"Both me and you know you are doing this to waste time.."I smiled slightly,Derek could see through each of us!"Not at all Sir...just..uh"I really couldn't say much of anything else."Well..how about..Leonardo's death"My eyes seemed a little more at ease..but hated remembering this story...  
  
TO BE CONTINUNED!   
  
Alright!I tried!Now...Please r/r! 


	2. Barga's Chase

Disclaimer:Depending every character in this story is real..I own each and every one of them.By the way Silverbreeze!LOL good ending in your review of chaseing Sandy!  
  
"When are you decideing to start Lietendent?"Derek asked as he started at my blank stare,"OH!"I'm sorry Master Derek..."I cleared my thoat and began:"It was sometime last last September..and you know we were on that Suicide Mission on the remains of the Blue Star"Derek continuned to listen hard as I reminded him of the Suicide Mission on Blue Star and told him how I rushed into Diablo's quarters and watched as Benny died.Derek noded and stoped me,indicateing I didn't have to continune.We suddenly herd a crash and a holler..then another holler after that!"Um..Sir..should I-"Derek noded and ran out the door.I rushed out and saw Paris on the floor...aparently fainted!"Captain Brandt!"I cried!I picked her up and looked outside...inside a giant Shadow Fox was the General himself."Jordan Fox!!!!"I hollered as loud as I could.He opened his cockpit and jumped out"Whats the problem Lietendent?""General!!You asshole!Whats your freaking problem?!"His eyes acted as if he had no idea what was going on.."Your idiot Zoid crashed into the Headquarters!Derek is going to kill you!No..I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"I placed Paris on the ground and chased after Jordan;he was ALWAYS finding a way to get on my nerves!I stoped and leaned against the outside wall of the HQ and glared up at Jordan's Zoid and growled low"Stupid Shadow Fox.."Jordan's Zoid growled a respose at me and I grined."Right back at you moron..."I then hollered"JORDAN!COME BACK YOUR ZOID OUT OF THE HEADQUARTERS!"As I laughed and fell over I found myself rolling down the hill torwards the half burnt flower field.I stoped and got one more laugh out and looked up at the passing clouds.Suddenly,a large shadow jumped over me and I rolled over crying"Shit!"As the Zoid jumped to a stop..I awaited the pliot to call out to me..he soon did."Lietendent Winters!You are being called back to the HQ for a training battle."I sighed and rolled back onto my back.I replied"Please Matthew..can't I skip this mornings training?"His Zoid rocked uneasily and Matthew called out"Magaron!Please!I'm not going to chase you down again today!"I snickerd and stood up"Thats becuase You know you can't"I turned slightly to Matthew's Zoid with my eyes showing no emotion..nothing but loving eyes.Matthew was sweating now.He knew he hated hearing THAT come from my eyes.I called"Matthew!Come and chase me down!"A smoke bomb exploded from the HQ and A flameish red Liongur ran over Matthew's Zoid.He smiled at me and whispered before taking off after me"Its gonna be one of those days..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUNED  
  
PLEASE R/R again 


	3. Winters VS The One Known As Dimwit

Message To Silverbreeze:Heres chapter 3.  
  
Yo!Ya'll..this chapter could get a little bit interesting...but of course..the age of the characters range in about 19-26.  
  
As Matthew chased me down out into the plains..I laughed.It was fun watching Matthew chase me..actually,since he cheated on me twice,it was great to know that he chased after me becuase he cared.(Or he just couldn't take the heat from Master Derek)I jumped over a hill and landed on a thud,and ran until I skided to a stop,faceing Matthew.He stopped quickly and gulped."What is she trying to do excatly?"He thought..none of the members could take me down except Brandon and Derek and Matthew knew that..perfectly well.Matthew saw the glow from my eyes appearing outside of the Zoid and he could sense the intense breatheing beneath my thoat....I was just about ready to tackle him!Matthew took one step back and I lunged!Though..I did something Matthew though I wouldn't do!I aimed a surprise attack staight for Matthew's cockpit!Both of our Zoids stopped...and showed my Liogur's claw right at Matthew's Foxes' head coming backwards,not ready for the surpirse attack.Our Zoids collided together and each crash landed stomach first on the ground.I appeared leaning against my Linogur as Matthew jumped from his Zoid."Not as it usally was...eh Matthew?"I,aparently,was begining to get on his nerves..as he grined and told me to look behinde him..I slowly turned around and I felt a tight grasp on my wrists!I strugled to get away from the person but could hear the voice of Brandon whispering to me"Lietendent.Knock it off...you can't get loose from me..understand that."He acted like a broken record until I calmed down and leaned into him.I could feel how warm Brandon was.I tried my charm on him to escape."Oh..but Brandon..You DO know I would go staight to the HQ after my games..don't you"Brnadon gulped and I herd it..he then replied"Well I..."I turned to him..and increased my charm...my eyes turned as loving as possible and they acted as if I was going to crawl right on top of him!Brandon could fight it anylonger and pushed me away...but...knowing the weakling I was,I just ended my games and walked sexily torwards the HQ entrance.I swear I could hear Brandon and Matthew thinking"And we let WHO get that?"I walked into the stadium and sat down on a bench..awaiting the training in there to cease.It was Isrida's turn to show Master Derek what she had..but..the training partner Zoid wasn't familer to me...the training ended faster then I thought.Isrida jumped from her Zoid and sighed deeply once she climbd up the stairs.She collapsed in front of me and I caught her.I then whispered"Are you alright My'Lady?"Her showed like she hadn't slept for over two weeks!I was really surpries she made it through training..."My'Lady...are you able to sleep at night?"She shakes her head and replies"Isrida wake in night..dream nightmares about Alexx"Isrida and Alexx were lovers..but..they were from two completely different teams!Alexx was second in command of Avalar and Isrida was a forign member in Avalanche.(Brandon and Alexx found Isrida on their first mission on the Blue Star)I could feel the way Isrida was feeling now..Leonardo was dead and Isrida would probably never see Alexx again..but as she tells me...with each passing day..Isrida's love for Alexx grow stronger...I just can't tell her that Alexx probably has his eye still on Amanda,the leader of Avalon....  
  
TO BE CONTINUNED  
  
please r/r 


	4. Magaron's Vision

SILVERBREEZE!QUIT POKEING ME GOSH DARNIT!  
  
~Chapter 4 Magaron VS The One Known As Dimwit~  
  
"Lietendent!"Derek called as I finished watching Isrida stumble out of the stadium."I worrie about her Sir"I whisperd as I walked over to him."yes same here.But love hurts.YOU of all members should know that."A grin shot across both of our faces and we exploded into laughter.I then noded my head and asked"Who is my training partner today Sir?"His smile faded and he replied"The same person Isrida was training with.The Lietendent of-""Wait a sec..don't say it"By then I was rubbing my forehead.Master Derek wanted me to train with the competative freak known as Eric Gaul..who was also the Lietendent of Avalar(and my x-boyfriend)"You want me to train with THAT?"I blurted out as I watched Eric climb down from his Zoid.Derek had already disappeared from his standing point and back behind the control base."Masterrrr!"I groaned.I HATED,absolutely HATED training with Eric..his competativeness COMPLETELY ticked me off."Yo!Maegan!Whatcha doing up there?!"He called.The dimwit didn't even know I was the one He would be fighting with!My muscles twiched.And I could feel my senseS working up...THESE were the sympthoms of MY competativeness working up.Thats how you could tell Eric and I were cousions.WE WERE BOTH COMPETATIVE TO THE CORE!"Ericccc"I groaned for a reply"You dork!I'm your training partner!"Of course...Eric believes I'm jokeing and starts laughing..hard.My face grows red and when he stops laughing and looks back to where he THOUGHT I was standing and sees I'm gone!"Uh..Maegan?"A loud crash feels the area as a garage door type door opens and a Redish Black Liogur runs torwards Eric's Zoid."CRAP!"He cries and jumps up into his Zoid(Which is a reguler white Liogur)but is ramed by my Zoid."YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO TRY MY PATIENCE TONIGHT ERIC!"My words are feeled with hatred and Eric senses hostle ways."Whats wrong Maegan?!"He can feel the burn from my eyes on his face"Erk""ERIC!YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!""Know what?!"My Zoid slashes at him and throws him to the ground.Once on top of him I replie"i DON'T LIKE YOU ANYLONGER!!!"My muscles were completely tightened..and he could feel the hatred through the Zoid."Maegan..you..wish to kill me"I eased up,Eric knew better then that.I couldn't stand blood shed..yet..I loved the taste of it."Er-Eric...stop it.""NO!You're just like your father!"SHUT UP!"I took my arm and my Zoid slashed Eric's Zoid's face,acting like I slaped him!"You're protecting Terry""No!I hate my father.You of all people should know that.He treats you,Doyle,Ruthann and Sean like nothing..just like he treats me like nothing."Eric's eyes widened inside his Zoid."But you're his-""Yeah..I know"I lowered my head and Eric said"Why..didn't you tell me?""Becuase if I did..Doyle'd find out and he would of done something to Daddy and then I would've-""Shhh...I understand."I could sometimes speak to Eric..but he would of mostly talk about video games..."We still..can't be together..trust me..it'll be better for the Winters and Gaul-Talbert famlies."Eric noded on the computer screen and I got off of him.As I watched eric exit his Zoid,I called to Derek:"Yo!Master Derek...may I go take a walk?!"Master Derek never responded but opened the outside door and aollowed me to exit.  
  
TO BE CONTINUNED  
  
Good luck reviewing ya'll 


End file.
